User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 aww...thanx for spending the time to leave me a message! 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'll try what I can. I'm sorry, I didn't reply to your first message because I thought you and DM had fixed that.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, seriously 21:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :...-_-'.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) are we gonna be friends or enemies? 21:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, so lets make up our minds now...or bad stuff can happen (to both of us...not just me or you) 21:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Me? act evil? u dont even know who I AM...because im an anonymous user 21:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) k, lets stop argue ing, because we both have our own lives to get back to 21:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) k 22:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :TwinStar, do you know this IP?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article SInce you are sort of the template master sorta, could you tell me how to put this template on this page http://hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Force_5 but having the picture on the left here?? Thanks. Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but could you teach me how to do that?? Thanks. Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) For some reason all I have is this. http://hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Article. Do you know why it is not working?? Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) What?? Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 16:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have been testing it, just not on this Wikia. I do care, and I am trying to fix it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Now you listen here Sarah TOLD me she had been HACKED by a guy named MATT that she new, and he was a TEAM LEADER. She SAID to have her blocked and him too just to be safe. I would NEVER block someone without a good reason. I will ALSO not stand by if her name gets tarnished. If you take my adminship just for that, remember that you had no reason to do so when i had a good reason for my actions. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 20:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Fine, I'll play ball. Sarah is supposed to be getting on in a minute, so SHE can tell you straight up. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 21:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Fine. I can live with this. It's that i just have a strong sense of family. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 21:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Is it just me, or do i have a knack for p****** people off? At least i'm good at something. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 22:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' ??? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| What we had just can't be wasted.]] 22:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge There is a new kind of Dragonoid it is called Titanium Dragonoid it was shown at the battle league website for season 4 I'm already a rollback. What's next? 1 Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I've always been helping. About 4300 edits since late Agaust(STUPID SPELLCHECK). Sure. I'll take the barnstar. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you put that on my userpage with Barn Stars ? Thanks. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) hi its me drago vincent i need to know if a bakugan new vestroia character pack maxus dragonoid is suposto have a bronz neo dragonoid becus i perchest one just now Drago vincent (talk) 23:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) shouldn't you add Titanium Dragonoid to the list of Mechtanium Surge bakugan? its a character pach from new vestroia. it normaly comes with a neo dragonoid. so i was wondering if a bakubronz neo dragonoid was rareDrago vincent (talk) 23:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) but not rare to be sold for a radiculas prise? (bad spelling sorry)Drago vincent (talk) 00:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry. and about that time when I accidentaly deleted the portal page, i'm sorry about that but i was just trying to add maxus drago in the new vestroia section. sorry yes as in its worth a lot or yes as in i cant sell it for a radiculas priceDrago vincent (talk) 00:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) do you know anny one who can tell me about the costs (oh and if its a pacaging eror it mite be worth milions)Drago vincent (talk) 00:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) OK THANKS PS the titaneum dragonoid is a cool artical :) Drago vincent (talk) 00:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't know what the exact page is, but check, User:Laximilian scoken's contributions. He edited it once and put it in German.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :MediaWiki:DescriptionAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 02:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I found out. How to get Xero. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can you unadmin me please and appoint someone else? Infinty is everything 04:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 14:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking Hey Twinstar it's me Sarah. I've done some thinking about my past on wiki and most of the things i remembered were the arguments that we had on not just this wiki but other ones as well. And i don't think i ever did apologize the right way. So I'm sorry for all the fights we have gotten into because of me. I'm sorry for ll the arguments I have gotten into that didn't involve me whatsoever. I'm glad we can be friends now. I promise i won't do anything (on purpose) to tarnish that. I'm very very very sorry for what has been done. RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 17:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said, I felt bad for the past and I don't think I ever apologized in the right way so yea RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 20:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ^-^ oh what was that surprise you weretalking about yesterday. i don't get it. when i asked when i would find out you said " When someone i know violates a policy" what do you mean by that??????????? RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 21:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am sure. But only until I have made better contributions to this wiki so wait at least 6 months before considering giving me back my admin powers. Trust me it is for the better of this wiki. And give it to DarkusAlpha or someone. Goodbye. Infinty is everything 21:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) TWINSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D HELLO TWINSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IS IT GOING??? =D I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! Muu muu... OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) hi its me :) i think that your bakugan mechogem serg artical are vary cool and i was wondring if you have the bakugan titaneam dragonoid (still cant spell :( ) do you know where to by these bakugan... after all how wlould you get the pic's anny way your atricals are way cool. thanksDrago vincent (talk) 00:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) cool!!! by the way. i notest that the blits dragonoid on the anamay has his wings on the bodom of him insted of on his back. and battalax dragonoid looks the same when he is not in battle gear posiotion... i think that like cross busster they will chang his name. or his ball form. what do you think?Drago vincent (talk) 01:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ya anny way thanks for the talk. i needed something to do ... cant wate for your next artical! Drago vincent (talk) 01:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Powers Uhhh, since my EVIL little brother asked for my admin powers taken way and not me, can I have them back please??? Infinty is everything 02:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC)